


Crossing the Line

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: !!!, Based on @juniperart’s au on tumblr, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, I tried not to put in too much exposition hopefully it worked??, Other, Thank you for the original artist for helping me out and revising!, They have a buddy system!, call me a kid I like crossovers, check out their stuff!!!, it’s just two kids being supportive of each other one after the other in the span of two chapters, like in a real exchange!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku can’t remember if his old school had an exchange program or not. Even if it did, he probably wouldn’t sign up for it anyway. Who’d want a quirkless host to begin with?But that is the past, and this is UA, and he is ready to welcome the future with open arms!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Other minor friendships, for example - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah

The introductory assembly for Germany’s St. Rose Hero School seemed to be going smoothly. The initial excitement of those in UA’s exchange program started to die down by the hour, until it was time to present the exchange students, at which point everyone forgot about the sun, sweat, and sat at the edges of their seats.

UA students from the hero course, to support, to general studies gathered in the stadium from the sports festival. Hero course 1-A stood up, facing the small wooden stage against the tall wall, the hot sun mercilessly beared down on them. Everyone else had an escape from the ever reddening first-degree burns on their arms, as they sat in shaded seating.

  
  


The select eleven hosts stood at the left, back of the stage. Ashido, Hagakure, Iida, Izuku, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, Shouji, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu were all there to meet their exchange student. But man … was it hot! The 1-A students stood together trying not to share body heat and ignored the itchy feeling of sweaty fabric sticking to their armpits as best they could.

Each exchange student was supposed to step in front of everyone and introduce themselves. Name. Last Name. One fact about their hometown. Quirk Name. Fact about their quirk. Demonstration. 

Rinse, repeat. 

So far, no seemed to match the vague description of Izuku’s assigned buddy, Eren Jaegar. This kid would live in Izuku’s home for the next two months. Eren’s quirk information wasn’t listed on the exchange program papers Deku had been given. But it was so the school could do something like this. 

  
  


The first person to meet their exchange buddy was Uraraka. Mikasa Ackerman was the girl’s name. She was the niece of Germany’s number 2 hero, Levi Ackerman, who also happened to be the homeroom teacher for the class of these exchange students. They shared a quirk. 

Well, partly. 

_ Mikasa Ackerman. _

_ Quirk: Dual Quirk: Flash Precognition and Iron Blades _

_ She can see from 10 to 100 seconds into the future, visions are activated at will. The distance in time cannot be decided by the user. The iron blade quirk has been passed down the Ackerman family for generations. They can summon blades from the palm of their hands, created by utilizing iron from the user’s blood. _

Uraraka’s feet tapped the wooden floor beneath her involuntarily. One of her knees bounced, or rather jerked, nervously and she glanced around as Mikasa walked to the center of the stage. Izuku felt his hands start to sweat, but for different reasons (what he wouldn’t give to be able to take NOTES!). Deku knew Uraraka was mostly nervous about having a stranger in her home. She’d been worrying herself over it since the teachers announced those hosting in the exchange program would not be staying in the dorms (until the two month exchange period was over). 

In the time it took Mikasa to march on stage in long, confident strides, and bow to her audience, Uraraka had bitten her nails down as short as they could be. Mikasa wore her St. Rose uniform- consisting of a brown jacket, green tie, and white pants- along with a vibrant red scarf. She adjusted the scarf under her chin for a moment, before extending her hands to her side.

The iron blades burst to life from her palms. They gleaned menacingly. The general studies students leaned forward in their seats, interest peaked. 

The first thing Mikasa did was bend forward, angling her right leg in a perfect kick and throwing herself into the air. The blades flashed the audience with the movement, earning a collective gasp from everyone. She did a small flip, throwing her body over her head, and as her hands reached the ground the blades retracted (Izuku assumed so she wouldn’t stab the stage and cause property damage). Once Mikasa was effortlessly back on her feet the blades flashed to life once more. She then lunged forward with her right hand, swiping the air thrice before switching sides. To Izuku, Mikasa’s route looked perfect. She made no mistakes. Then, with another kick and twist, she spun in the air- in a long and graceful arc that followed her previous movement exactly, and landed center stage. Quickly retracting the blades into her hands Mikasa finished with a bow.

The crowd roared.

“O-oh-ohhh~” Uraraka sounded faint. She fanned herself rapidly, really red. “Oh my gosh she’s perfect.”

It was difficult for Deku to close his gaping mouth at what he had just witnessed. He nodded slightly, then stopped himself. With a jolt, he straightened his back, trying to compose his amazement. They were seated in rows and Uraraka was behind him so Izuku had to twist in his seat to give her a reassuring look. Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu were holding each of her hands. Uraraka looked a little pale, from intimidation or nervousness Deku couldn’t say. 

“H-hey! Nobody’s perfect! And you’re pretty cool yourself!” Izuku reassured her. “The two of you will be amazing friends!” 

“Midoriya is right, I’m sure the two of you will be great buddies,” Yaoyorozu reassured, and if she said so then her word was law. 

Uraraka nodded, not looking entirely reassured. She still looked red but Izuku thought it might be because she got sunburnt. They still have around an hour left to go in this almost unbearable heat. 

It’s only until Iida was physically forcing Izuku back forward that he realized the pretty German girl was walking their way. 

“Uraraka,” Aizawa suddenly called. He had been standing behind his class. Izuku heard a squeak behind him. 

Mikasa’s hair was jet black. And Deku can’t really tell sitting down but she might be taller than him and that was a little scary?? The closer she approached, the taller she seemed. 

“Take her to the dorms for now and show her around campus,” Sensei instructed.

Uraraka snapped up straight from her seat, almost stumbled out of the rows of chairs, and then remembered to say “Yes, sir!”

Mikasa reached the little group of hosts and met Uraraka in the corner closest to Ashido, who starred at Mikasa like a homeless man might stare at ¥20,000. Hagakure elbowed Ashido in the side with no subtly. 

“Uraraka Ochako?” Mikasa asked, her pronunciation a little funny but her voice was soft and sweet.

“Yes!” Uraraka said in English, “That’s me! C’mon, I’ll show you the campus and our dorms!” Mikasa nodded politely, then she offered a smile. Izuku found himself internally sighing, dreamily. He was not alone. 

As the two made their way off the stage and left the stadium, the remaining ten hosts from 1-A turned their attention back to the next presenter. A girl with red-brown hair in a ponytail had taken Mikasa’s place center stage. Izuku recognized her. 

The hosts of 1-A had caught a glimpse of the exchange students as they first walked on campus, and Izuku had done his best to identify them based on Eren’s texts (all the hosts and their exchange students had been communicating for months via text before this meeting). They had missed the opportunity to introduce themselves at the airport. 

These German exchange students looked so … serious, more than Izuku anticipated. Eren mentioned that they didn’t all get along- cooperation wasn’t their strong suit -but Jaeger considered them all close friends. They seemed so intense. Maybe it was the uniform? 

During the months of texting leading up to this encounter Izuku told Eren about his hero name. Deku was a pretty bold choice, after all. Eren had replied enthusiastically about how cool it was that they were allowed to pick names so early on, since in Germany they could not pick until graduation. 

_ Eren Jaeger (5:34pm) _

_ The closest I’ve got to a ‘hero name’ is when my classmates call me a suicidal bastard in training. We call one of the girls ‘Potato Girl’, sometimes, and I call Jean ‘horseface’ cause it’s fun. Ask your classmates for the redhead and the horse! _

_ Read _

Izuku had asked for their real names and what they looked like (because Potato Girl and Horseface would probably not go over well … pretty rude) and he urged Eren to be more polite to his classmates. Horseface, or Jean as Eren informed him, was Sero’s buddy. Potato Girl, or Sasha, was the girl with a crossbow and a food basket on stage and also Yaoyorozu’s exchange buddy.

_ Sasha Brauss _

_ Quirk: Vitamin 3. Depending on the type of vitamin she consumes her skills skyrocket in certain areas. Vitamin A improves her marksmanship, Vitamin C improves her regeneration, Vitamin D improves strength, etc. _

Sasha reached into the bag and pulled out a carrot, raw and uncooked. She bit into it, and then released the contents of her bag into the air, high, high above. She then drew her bow and shot up, piercing all veggies, fruits, and even fish! The pierced contents all landed on the ground behind her, curved in a neat semi-circle. Sasha bowed. 

Stunned silence. 

Izuku for a moment did not fully understand what happened until he heard Kirishima behind him say, “Dude, did she actually just close her eyes?!” 

The crowd awoke from their disbelief and back to life, clapping and whistling. Holy cow! How did Izuku not see that?! He wished with every fiber of his being that he had his notebook right now! 

Sasha skipped over to the UA side, much less graceful than Mikasa. Her ears were pink. From where the St. Rose exchange students sat (directly across from 1-A) there were a few ‘whoops!’ heard. Yaoyorozu met Sasha halfway before Aizawa could even ask. 

“Hello, Sasha!” She greeted, “Nice to finally meet you in person.”

Momo’s English was amazing, as expected from her, and it caused everyone to get whiplash from Sasha’s thick accent, “Right! Nice to meet you too!”

“Follow me, please.”

They disappeared, down the stairs and through the blue-white hallways. 

Izuku felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned, and Iida was smiling at him. “It’s Kaminari’s turn next.”

Both heads snapped to Tenya. “Huh? How do you know?”

“They’re going alphabetically,” Iida blinked. 

Oh yeah, Deku had been so nervous and excited he had forgotten about the order of introductions. Izuku nodded enthusiastically at Kaminari. 

“Ackerman, Blouse, Braun, Hoover- Jeager,” he mumbled to himself, and felt his own heartbeat quicken and his throat close up. They’re so, so close now. He could feel his left knee twitch nervously, too. Then he remembered something.

“But, Iida, what about your buddy? Armin… Alert?”

“Armin Arlert,” He corrected, and pursed his lips, readjusting his glasses, “He’s… coming on later. ‘Special case’ and all.”

Right. Special case. 

Izuku turned to Kaminari, hoping to elaborate, and stopped in his tracks. The chairs, plastic and cheap, caused static when they brushed against the fabric of their shirts. Kaminari was sparking with tiny bolts of electricity. Sero began to laugh at him hysterically. 

“Oh boy,” pikachu boy said and cracked his knuckles nervously. 

From the row behind him, Kirishima threw a thumbs up at him. “You got this, bro!”

“This is really exciting, isn’t it, Midoriya?” Iida asked suddenly, bringing Deku out of his thoughts, “It’s the first chance we get to interact so personally with another hero school!” He made sure to keep his voice low, but nothing can prevent the chopping motion of his hands. Izuku chuckled lightly. 

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty cool!” He knows he’s underselling it, and Ashido calls his bluff. 

“‘Pretty cool’?!” She snapped. She was at the opposite end of his row, halfway out of her chair in an attempt to meet his eyes over Hagakure, which looked a little silly. “Try AMAZING!”

“I heard they were victims of villain attacks in their first year, like us,” Tsuyu croaked from behind Deku. He twisted to look at her. “That might be why they chose UA for the exchange, _ kero _.”

“And probably why they choose kids from 1-A and not 1-B,” Kirishima added. 

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Monoma told Izuku that it seemed like they were trying to make sure the exchange buddies were ‘up to standard’ and that gave him a strange mix of indignation and fear, because inadequacy was a feeling Deku was familiar with and not fond of. 

What could these St. Rose hero students have possibly experienced in their first year? Had it been as bad as 1-A’s experience?

Deku’s mind flashed back to when St. Rose’s bus arrived at UA in the morning for the first time. The sun was rising and every 1-A student in the dorms had crowded in the dining room window to press their noses to the glass and get a glimpse of the exchange students. 

One by one, the students hopped out of the bus. Only one student looked incredibly tall, like Shouji. No quirks seemed to be mutant-type, at least not at first glance. The first glimpse class 1-A got was good and detailed. Unlike UA, which did whatever the hell it wanted in field trips, these kids walked in two straight lines. The lines consisted of both boys and girls, shortest to tallest. Levi lead the group. Somewhere along the path, he raised a hand and pointed east. The two lines merged as they followed the short man, all taking deliberate, synchronized steps. 

“Why did they do that?”

“Two boys were snapping at each other,” Shouji responded. 

Jirou squinted at the glass a bit and leaned forward with her arms. “Which ones?

“Third to last boy at the back and the kid in front of him.”

“Thank god,” Kirishima sighed in relief, “They’re idiots, too.”

The other 1-A students there laughed in agreement.

  
  
  


In the present, the next exchange student that walked to the center of the stage looked so ... intimidating and rough that Izuku thought he might be a teacher. The guy, all muscle and blonde hair (not too different from America’s number 1 hero, if Izuku’s being honest), clicked his boots together and spoke. 

“My name is Reiner Braun.” 

Kaminari gaped. 

Sero hissed at pikachu boy from his seat, “Dude you didn’t tell us you’re exchange buddy was shredded!” 

Izuku nodded frantically. Braun must have been a foot wider than Sasha. Reiner was **jacked**. 

“I didn’t know!” Kaminari exclaimed, “I’d never seen him before! He didn’t have a profile picture!”

Aizawa hushed them. 

“I’m from a town called Marley,” Reiner continued confidently in English with a strong accent. The gears began to turn in everyone’s head, struggling to understand. Reiner’s accent wasn’t too bad, better than Sasha’s.

“Marley is far away from my hero school, so I run five kilometers every day to get there. My quirk is called Armored Skin. It makes my skin impenetrable when it comes into contact with any other material. It’s also transparent.” 

A few kids awed in the audience. 

Reiner maintained an ora of confidence, even started smiling, “However, it’s offensive qualities are a bit harder to demonstrate so I will need a partner.”

He turned, and nodded at the St. Rose students in their chairs. 

A student stood up. Not the crazy tall one, Berholt Hoover if Deku recalled, who was next to present, but the student next to him. Brown hair, about average height, and big, almost angry looking green eyes. Eren Yeager. It took all of Izuku’s will power not to get up and wave his arms. You’re here Eren! We’re finally here!

Eren walked with a more relaxed posture that the rest. Mikasa was graceful, Sasha was jittery, Reiner was confident, and Eren was casual. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned. Reiner’s had been completely buttoned. Jaeger’s tie was straight at least, but his shirt was untucked. He had one thumb in his pocket. 

Eren stood a few feet away from Reiner. He half-bowed to the audience, barely spared a glance. Then he turned to his classmate and raised both fists to his cheeks, a defensive stance. He was preparing to block. 

“What the …” whispered Sero. 

Reiner lunged. 

A crack, a flash, and then a hint of transparent skin, exposed muscle, fat, and bone swirled around Reiner’s forearm, in a single, well-aimed punch. 

Izuku’s breath caught. 

Reiner’s fist hit Eren before he had time to fully defend and Jaeger went flying, landing close to 1-A’s chair arrangement in a crash. 

Fullcowl erupted to life and Deku was crouched protectively in front of Kaminari, who was closest to the accident, before Eren hit the chairs. Iida was out of his chair as well and Hagakure shrieked. 

Izuku’s heart pounded in his chest. The first thing he noticed was the collective murmuring of the crowd. Shocked, outraged, thrilled. He whipped his head around to look at Reiner, the cause of the unexpected event, and the second thing he registered was the emotion plastered on Reiner’s face, fear. Eren had not meant to be hit so hard. Oh no Eren-

The boy in question got up slowly. He groaned, low, steadily, and pained. Tokoyami and Tsuyu seemed to want to help him, but something stopped them from reaching out. 

Izuku’s eyes traveled to Eren’s arm and whatever questions he was about to ask died in his throat. It was all too familiar for Deku, the unnatural way Eren’s arm looked. Bones were definitely broken. But when those bones started cracking, snapping, and jerking into place, Izuku almost had to look away. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaeger’s arm as it released steam and healed itself. Call it morbid curiosity. 

This was an ... usual first meeting. He hadn’t even introduced himself yet.

One of the German teachers with glasses and a high ponytail crossed the stage toward Eren. They rubbed circles on Eren’s back and tried to help him to his feet. The kid’s breathing came out ragged and pained. The teacher reprimanded Reiner in German. He was trying to set a good example by reassuring those around him and the crowd that everything was fine but at the same time he looked pale, like he might faint.

Aizawa approached Eren and the teacher helping him. “Are you going to be okay?”

Eren snapped his head up, and Izuku heard him speak for the first time. “Yeah! I can still perform.”

_Perform_ was an interesting choice of word … maybe a bit too theatrical for a school introduction. 

Aizawa did not comment and nodded. 

Kaminari spoke up in disbelief, “You’re kidding. You’re arm’s wrecked, man!” 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. See?” Eren flexed his fingers in front of them, rolling his wrists one way and another. Izuku watched in utter fascination. They had reset into place. “It’s part of my quirk.”

Izuku jumped forward a bit too obviously to get a better look and started muttering rapidly to himself. Eren stood up now and the steam disappeared. His arm looked perfectly fine, slung around his knee. Jaeger gave the teacher with glasses a pleading look with oddly contrasting angry brows. Despite the appearance of anger Eren’s energy seemed to be a renewable source, like sunshine. 

  
  


Eren turned to Aizawa again. The boy’s face grew serious. “Let me do it. Please,” he pleaded.

  
  


Aizawa glanced at the St. Rose teacher beside Eren, who gave the 1-A teacher a concerned look but nodded with a shrug. Aizawa’s eyes shifted to Germany’s Number 2 hero who hadn’t moved from his spot against the railing on the other side of the stage. Levi’s arms were still crossed, even when Reiner launched Eren halfway across the stage, which was ... a little concerning? Aizawa glanced back at Eren and nodded. 

“Hoover,” Levi called suddenly, and several people jumped. The tiny man’s voice carried throughout the stadium, even without a mic. “Switch with Eren. You’ll do your thing after him. Got it?”

Berholdt nodded, Eren stood on stage, and all the German students stepped back. The rest on stage followed suit, unsure. Shouji muttered something under his breath about child endangerment. Iida still seemed to be shell-shocked by Reiner’s punch and hardly moved. On center stage Eren looked out at the UA crowd. 

Izuku marveled at the experience St. Rose students radiated. Like nothing phased them anymore, despite their young age. Deku sensed that when he saw them enter campus. 

Eren had the stare of a hardened criminal and Izuku thought about his supposed nickname, ‘suicidal bastard’. Why would someone be historically known as a **suicidal bastard** in his school? What had St. Rose experienced in terms of villains that warranted Eren such a name? 

Jaeger’s face was blank until Izuku saw a spark that glinted in those wild, green eyes. Deku could only describe the spark as mischief and he had half a mind to worry about what that meant-

Then Eren bit into his hand.

The wood of the stage snapped. The sun was blocked from view by a cloud of steam and for a terrifying second no one could see. 

Izuku was having a hard time believing the world around him was real. It was easy to question because- 

Because on stage, where Eren had been, stood a mass of pure muscle. Skin and blue veins curled around a giant calf that curved up to a muscular abdomen. The creature must have been at least 15 meters tall! It crushed the stage with its feet, snapped the wood like a twig, causing the 1-A students on stage to retreat. At the top of the thick cloud of steam (Izuku could not see the whole thing) a mass of brown, greasy long hair blocked the sun like an eclipse. Deku squinted and could see the creature had rows of fangs and molars exposed. And the eyes- green, blue, grey. 

The rows of UA students in the stadium seemed torn. Some tried to rush out of the stadium while others ran to get a closer look only to run away again. Izuku couldn’t bring himself to move, his neck was stuck in a painful position as he strained to look at the enormous creature. His mind was somewhere else until a slap on his shoulder woke him up from his trance. 

“Hell of an exchange buddy you have!” Kirishima shook Izuku good-naturedly.

  
  


Kaminari smacked him on the other shoulder and ouch. “Dude! You gotta introduce us! I would kill to ride on that thing!”

There was barely any movement from the creature. Eren’s titan had no expression on its face as it looked down at everyone in the stadium. His eyes did however and they appeared … smug. 

“Alright, enough!” Levi said, his voice ringing from the other side of the creature’s legs, over some UA students thrilled cries. “Glasses, go check the brat!”

  
  


The teacher with the ponytail zoomed into the air. How the teacher did so, Izuku realized, was because of a gadget. It was not apart of their quirk, because the grappling hook propelling the teacher upwards was attached to their belt. Gears in Izuku’s head clicked into place and he realized who the teacher with the glasses was, Hanji Zoe, Armin’s General Studies teacher. Eren had failed to mention a quirk name or description but … they are a genius. 

The way Hanji slipped through the air was hypnotizing. Their shoulders were thrown back, relaxed, and they cut through the air until they stood at the giant’s nape. 

“Hey, big guy!” Zoe shouted, excitement radiating from their voice. 

Eren grunted. Hanji made a weird noise and jumped up and down slightly. 

“How are things going? Do you think you can get out of your titan on your own?” 

The giant creature was still for a moment. It then made a universal gesture and everyone there understood, no. 

“Alright then big guy! One sec! Hey Levi!”

There was rustling to the left, and Izuku turned to see Levi Ackerman rounding the side of Eren’s ankle, spinning like a gymnast with one hand on the giant’s skin for leverage. He landed like a cat. 

“Aizawa Shouta?” He skimmed through the 1-A students. His eyes then landed on their teacher, slouched, long-haired, an in need of a shave. 

Aizawa raises his arm slightly. “That’s me.”

Germany’s number two extended a hand in greeting, which Aizawa shook. Izuku and Kaminari exchanged a look of amazement. 

Levi’s expression was cold but his tone was completely sincere when he said, “My apologies about all this,” The small man then not-so-subtly wiped his hand on a handkerchief but it seemed more like an involuntary habit than a rude gesture. “Jaeger’s Titan is, uh, a bit unpredictable. Sometimes the kid can’t get himself out of that thing and other times he can. Today it appears to be the former so I will have to get him out. Doing so will cause his titan to collapse and could cause damage. We understand if you want to call the rest of the introductions off.”

  
  


A few UA kids, Ashido and Tsuyu included, began inching towards Aizawa shyly. Probably hoping to catch a closer look at Levi or Eren’s titan. Izuku goes to stand near them as well. Levi was shorter up close. Hanji looked to be chatting with the giant creature. 

“No need,” Aizawa said and scratched at his stubble. The 1-A teacher appeared completely calm, considering the circumstances. “Our general studies students can fix the damage in no time. We can move onto Hoover whenever you are ready.”

“Alright then. Once Eren is out of his titan the thing will disintegrate, which can take some time. We could be waiting for a while,” Levi warned. 

“I’m sure there’s someone who can speed up that process,” Aizawa suggested.

“Iida,” Aizawa called, nodding his chin in Iida’s general direction. “Go fetch Hatsume.”

Izuku tried to hold in a chuckle at the way Iida’s face turned so serious and determined. The class representative nodded dutifully, stood up in a single, swift motion, turned on his heel, and headed in a steady jog to the general studies section of UA. 

“Leeeeeeeevi!” Hanji sang from above. Levi grunted, a low sound Hanji should have in no way been able to hear, yet somehow the teacher took it as an affirmative. 

“Are you going to cut Eren out?!” They yelled. 

_ Cut him out? _ Are they- are they going to dissect Eren’s Titan back into a human?

Levi did not answer with words. Instead he lifted his hand into the sky, fingers opened into a stretch. Deku heard the sound of a hook locking onto something around the stage then another hook, this time on Eren’s shoulder. Hanji steps off of the edge of Eren muscle, allowing themself to free-fall in a curve. The UA students cheered as Zoe twisted in the air, swooped down to grab Levi’s arm, and lifted him up effortlessly, like something out of a circus performance. The two of them perched themselves of Eren’s shoulder. 

A long blade bursted from each of Levi’s hands and Izuku’s breath hitched.

“What are they doing to him?” Deku asked Aizawa, alarmed. The teacher had the gall to shrug. Izuku looked between Aizawa and Levi wildly. Everyone around Deku looked just as uncertain as him. His gut twisted with nerves. 

Levi’s blades seemed sharper and more menacing than Mikasa’s. They were also silver instead of metallic. Germany’s number 2 hero went to Eren’s nape. 

“Get ready brat,” Levi said, and whipped his arms out, slicing the tissue of the creature’s neck. From the cut emerged steam. Hanji reached inside and pulled on something, and out comes- a human being. A teenager. 

The students of St. Rose all waited around Eren’s titan if support was needed. A small boy with a shaved head cupped his mouth with his hands and hollered, “Good show, Jaeger!”

  
  


Izuku gaped. Several people gaped as Hanj casually threw Eren over their shoulder. 

And as Hanji, Levi, and Eren descended, the giant began to collapse.

The skin burned into nothing, the scalp melted, and the skull showed through. The process began to spread to the shoulder, the blood boiling over the bone. Muscles and tissue burned. Sparks that were yellow, bright, and blinding flickered and glowed until there was only a giant, human skeleton slouched on the stage. The bones rattle.

If it was not burning before it was burning now. The heat was almost unbearable and Izuku couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was in an oven! He shielded his face and coughed but thankfully the burning process was swift.

Deku tried to blink the shock away and his neck popped when he moved. 

Levi and Hanji landed. The shorter of the two returned to his position by the railing of the stage, his arms wrapped politely behind his back. Hanji bounced on the tips of their toes excitedly and scanned the students on stage. A few St. Rose kids waved. 

Then lively, brown eyes met Izuku’s and he almost flinched at the intensity of their gaze. Hanji walked in his direction, one hand still nonchalantly holding a human being. 

“Midoriya Izuku, correct?” They smiled. 

“Y-yes ma'am!”

“I believe this belongs to you for now.”

With that, Eren was unceremoniously tossed at Deku’s face and everyone started to prepare for the next presentation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to juniperarts for helping me out with this!!!


End file.
